Together, We Are Better
by Esmeralda Banes
Summary: The World was soon changing in so many destructive ways. The Autobot's and Decepticon's have moved their war onto Earth, creating destruction from left and right, until one such being both human and bot's have never seen before or known. Emerald Potter, or as her world called her, "The Chosen One".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first story on this account and I decided to come up with something rather challenging but let me be honest with you, I got too much of an imagination, that would it really come as surprise I would think up on something such as this? Of course, having a beta on hand would be very helpful as well so anyone interested, please PM me. Now in this chapter, we will have a summary and the beginning written out in details of what's going to happen, of course, it'll in multiple pieces, paragraphs, so if you got the patience, you can continue from here. I'm not sure there will be any pairings besides the ones in canon, but before I get into that, let me tell you what this story is: a crossover between Harry Potter and Transformers, but here's the catch, it's a female Harry Potter crossover, and she'll be a bit exotic than what most are used to, hence her name Esmeralda Banes Potter. **

**Now onto pairings of the story:**

 **First, we have Samuel Witwicky, obviously, he'll be paired with Mikaela Banes. And his parents, Judith "Judy" Witwicky and Ronald "Ron" Witwicky are together.**

 **Now as for the others, it's all the same from the movies, Hermione Granger is with Ron, but she had a fling with Viktor Krum before she was with Ron during their fourth year and summer after that.**

 **As for Esmeralda, or Emerald for short, it was to choose for her, but I was thinking of pairing her with Severus Snape, don't worry, he's alive in this story.**

 **Now onto the summary and the story!**

 **Summary : The World was soon changing in so many destructive ways. The Autobot's and Decepticon's have moved their war onto Earth, creating destruction from left and right, until one such being both human and bot's have never seen before or known. Emerald Potter, or as her world called her, "The Chosen One". Her name fit her description. She had long legs that showed off her skin tone which was colored a light red tan if a bit pale as though she was inside for too long, her hair reached down to her waist in curly waves that seemed to make her eyes literally glow. And her eyes, they were the reason she was named Esmeralda. They were really pretty in an exotic way, emerald green and her irises were slit sharply almost cat like that helped her eyes look eerily bright in the twilight sky, it was her power that helped save their species as a whole, both humans and bots, they knew now why she was "The Chosen One", it was due to her life spark as a whole.**

 **Also, this story is starting with Esmeralda and her situation before we move onto the Autobots and Sam.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS AND HARRY POTTER**

* * *

There was a young girl sitting all alone at a park near a neighboring area called Privet Drive. She had just managed to escape the clutches of her abusive relatives and now had nowhere she could go to. Emerald, or as her world called her, "The Chosen One", had just recently defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, and had been tried as a legal adult in court on what had happened since she had used an unforgivable spell known to Wizarding kind, The Avada Kedavra curse, to kill him off with a single killing blow. But even though she was legally now an adult thanks to the Goblins of Gringotts notifying her before she went into hiding, she was still forcibly sent back to her abusive relatives which she had dreaded ever since the year before she was made to hide, her uncle, Vernon Dursley, had started staring with lust and hate in his eyes whenever her aunt, Petunia Evans Dursley, wasn't looking.

Sighing in despair, Emerald looked around at the local park she was in, noticing that it was getting late and decided that she needed to go to Gringotts so she could find a home, hopefully somewhere far away from Britain before they decide to marry her off to one the pureblood families to continue her bloodline, which would be over her dead body since she was still mourning the love of her life, Severus Snape. What the public didn't know was that she had secretly been seeing Severus since before her last year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she tried to keep in contact with him while she was on the run but it was too risky what with him being a spy and being Voldemort's right-hand man. He got bit by Voldemort's snake, Nagini, and died through her poison alone.

Getting her beloved wand out, she pointed out forward and called in a knight bus which immediately appeared and Stan Shunpike stepped out and looked at her in awed shock. "Esmeralda? Why are you calling in a knight bus? Thought you were with family." He asked her upon recognizing her immediately. Emerald rolled her eyes. "I presume that's what Dumbledore told the darling public?" She asked the man who nodded. "Alright, love, where do you want to go?" He asked her. "I need to get to Gringotts immediately, Stan. I got important business I need to take care of with the Goblins help." She answered the man. He held his hand out. "That'll be four Galleons, miss." He said as she handed him the required money and sat down for a bumpy ride.

Emerald was relaxed as she thought of what she would once she was at Gringotts, obviously, she was going to check and see how much money she had, then plan on continuing her muggle studies so she could go to high school and get a job so she could live her life the way she wants without any interferences such as the Ministry and Dumbledore, who survived the war and was the reason she was forced back at her relatives.

The Knight bus finally pulled up in front of the Goblin bank so Emerald got out of the bus and on the street, sighing as she relaxed her limps, making sure her wand was in its halter, she stepped inside the bank. She could see it busy but since it was getting late, it was starting to calm down as the Goblins bustled around the building, she happily spotted Griphook, the only Goblin she remembered from her first year and walked up to him. "Griphook." She said his name, making him look at her in shock but blanking his emotions when he realized she was just a witch, but upon recognizing her, his eyes widen and he bowed. "Lady Esmeralda Potter, I almost didn't know who you were, what can I help you with?" He asked her.

She just answered him. "I'm here because I want to get away from here, away from Britain, but I also need to know how much money I have in order to do that. Would you help me with that?" She asked him. Griphook just gave her a slightly cruel smirk and pulled out a large file that had her name on it. "This file has all your accounts listed and your parents Will and Testament, this should help you clear a few things, once you read the contents, let me know what course of action you want to take when you have gone through the basics," Griphook explained to her. Esmeralda did just that and opened her file.

 **Will Testament of James and Lilly Potter**

 **We hereby activate the contents of this will to the following people listed. If you are reading this, then that means we have died our darling Esmeralda and hopefully, you would have grown up happy and we would have been glad to have been departed. For one thing, our daughter is to not be sent anywhere near Petunia and Vernon Dursley, abusive muggles for one thing, disgusting is another. she would be allowed to go to one of the following:**

 **Sirius Black (Godfather)**

 **Remus Lupin**

 **Amelia Bones**

 **Severus Snape**

 **If she cannot go to either of the following above listed, Esmeralda is to go to her other relatives across the pond in America, the only living relatives of her mother, Lilly.**

 **Ronald "Ron" Witwicky (Father)**

 **Judith "Judy" Witwicky (Mother)**

 **Samuel "Sam" Witwicky (Son)**

 **For our dear friend Sirius Black, we give you one hundred thousand Galleons, six hundred sickles, and five hundred knuts to help you take care of our daughter and spoil her you overgrown dog.**

 **For our other more mature friend, Remus Lupin, we give you one hundred thousand Galleons, James here advises you to get better robes to show yourself off.**

 **And Severus, I know you didn't mean to insult me with the mudblood comment back when we were in school, I forgive you and I so do want you in Esmeralda's life, you would have simply adored her.**

 **And to our darling Esmeralda, we leave you with practically everything including the Potter Lordship, which connected to most other vaults, you would have been must richer than most of your peers live well darling, we love you and we're simply proud of whatever decisions you make upon reading this Will.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lord James and Lilly Potter**

Emerald wiped away her tears and simply nearly grew with rage when she realized she was not supposed to go to the Dursley's, but Dumbledore went against her parent's wishes and glancing down on the will, she was surprised to see that the Witwicky family were alive and well and looked to Griphook. "I want all keys transferred to Gringotts and destroyed, I also want replacement keys for the vaults that I now currently own, in which case, which vaults do you know that I currently own?" She asked him tersely, lips thinned almost angrily. Griphook gave her a cold smirk.

"Due to you now being of Age because of you defeating Lord Voldemort, the vaults you now own are the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, and Slytherin by rights of Conquest. This now makes you really wealthy, more so than the other Purebloods of Britain. all you need to do is put on these Lordship rings and you should now be accepted as Lady Esmeralda Banes Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin, for short Lady Potter-Black." He explained as he bought out four lordship rings and she slipped them on. As soon as she put on the rings, they gave out a bright golden light and merged into the most beautiful ring on her middle finger, rather comfortably she might add. "Are you wanting to go meet your living relatives in the US America?" Griphook asked her curiously.

Emerald thought for a minute, to be honest, America did sound really good and in which case, she could always have her own place if her Aunt and Uncle didn't want her around, though she hoped they did, and she wondered what Sam was like, hopefully, he could be someone she could be friends with even though they're cousins. Making her decision she nodded to Griphook, signaling that yes, she wants to meet them, but not alone. "Do you think, I could bring someone with me? Like a lawyer that could explain things to them? I just don't want to be there in person should they decide not to want me around in their lives." She said softly and Griphook softens his expression at her fear.

"I know of a man, that I believe you know, he is one of our curse breakers but he should be good enough to go with you and help you settle down, I believe he's called Bill Weasley?" He asked her and smirk when he saw her eery green slitted eyes brighten when the aforementioned man approached Emerald with a grin. Emerald just grinned at seeing Bill, one of the Weasley family she thought of as an older brother figure. As soon as he reached her, he immediately picked her up and swung her around. "Guess I'll be helping you move little sis, how soon do you want to get started," Bill asked her. She just gave both Bill and Griphook a smirk. "As soon as possible before everyone notices I'm gone." She said simply and the other two males before her gave a smirk right back and that's how her new journey started for her, and she was already looking forward to it.

* * *

 **Hello everyone here is the first chapter. What do you guy's think? Is it worth keeping an eye on? Is this story even worthy of a beta who can write even better than me? Let me know what you all think of it and whether or not I should continue it. And don't worry about Severus, he'll come around...eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back for a new chapter, I'm sorry for the long wait, been busy with sister's graduation and then getting tipsy at her graduation party, which was fun until I got tired lol. I didn't get sick with the alcohol once which is really good for me if I do say so myself. Now here we are in the next chapter, this one is Emerald meeting Sam Witwicky and his parents for the first and those who didn't pay attention to everything in the first chapter, you would know that Judith "Judy" Witwicky is Lilly's sister, at least in this story. Anywho, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND TRANSFORMERS WHATSOEVER**

* * *

It had been a few days since Emerald had that meeting with Griphook and she spent the last few amazing days of freedom with the guy she thought of as a big older brother figure, Bill Weasley, who was to be her lawyer in a sense to help her introduce herself to her other living relatives, Ron and Judy Witwicky along with their son Sam, her cousin. They were now pulling through the driveway of the home that belonged to the Witwicky's and she smiled, almost nervously and glanced at Bill who gave her a reassured. "Do you think they would like me, Bill?" I honestly don't want to be alone in this." She asked the man before her.

Bill sighed a bit, turning off the engine of his pretty red 2000 mustang vehicle, to Emerald, he was a pretty decent driver. He wrapped his big arms around her gently. "I know you're more than likely missing Severus lil sis, but he would rather you be happy and be more confident in yourself, isn't that why he was more focused in training you before you went into hiding during that terrible time? You just gotta give it a chance, if they're anything not like the Dursley's, they'll love you, just like my family does, well most of them that is." He said with a slight grimace at the last bit he mentioned and Emerald just and gave him a nod. "Are you gonna speak to them first before I come out?" She asked him. Bill gave her a nod and grabbed her files and walked out of the Mustang and up the house, mindful of the grass and knocked on the door.

A man and a pretty if slightly plump woman answered the door and looked at Bill warily. Emerald looked at the couple curiously, if she didn't know any better, she would say that was her aunt and uncle, Judy and Ron, due to the glass of the car she was in, she couldn't hear the conversation but she knew they were shocked and Judy had tears coming out her eyes once the shock wore off and Emerald was alarmed when she noticed the plump woman running to where she was sitting in the car, ignoring her husband who looked like he was about to say something to her and opened Emerald's passenger door.

"Em...my little gem, is that really you? Where's Petunia, when I get my hands on her little horsey neck..." She said with that nice American accent she had despite being born in a British family, immediately wrapped her arms around Emerald and started sobbing into her shoulders as Emerald shakily wrapped her arms around her aunt and knew, she was going to stay, they would never leave now that Judy has her in her clutches.

TWO YEARS time skip:

It had been two years. Two amazing years for Esmeralda, now nicknamed by many at her new home, Emerald, ever since she was wrapped into a tear jerker hug from her adoring aunt, Judy, who insisted she'd call her Aunt Judy and her Uncle Ron had done the same. "Just call me Uncle Ron, sweetheart, your family and us Witwicky have a motto that we stick through thick and thin, No Sacrifice, No Victory." And she was hooked. She fell even more in love with her new family when she met Sam later that day when he came home from high school and had practically stared in shock when he spotted Emerald sitting next to Aunt Judy who just didn't want to seem to let her go.

She didn't mind really, she was deprived of loving embraces such as the ones Aunt Judy would lavish upon her and Uncle Ron would often give her a kiss on the forehead or on the cheek whenever he came down and she was cooking breakfast, after telling her relatives about the treatment from the Dursley's, they practically forbidden her from doing chores except to keep her own room clean and not to cook, but she told them she loved cooking, it was a way that helped her relax and it didn't hurt that night when she first cooked for them that the Witwicky family absolutely loved her cooking so she was basically in charge of it from now on and her Aunt Judy would often help her in the kitchen if it was a big meal instead of a small family meal.

Even though the last two years had been amazing for her, she was still mourning for her love, Severus. Her Severus. Her heart hurt every single time when she thought of him and she ends up crying out at night, calling his name and end up crying in Sam's arms who would just lay with her when she couldn't sleep by herself anymore. She tried her best though to move on, it was hard to fall in love again, she didn't think she could ever move on to another man, not when her magic had bonded to Severus years ago.

She sighed and just grabbed her purse which held her gun, Uncle Ron had wanted her to make sure she could protect herself psychically when they were told of her magic so she could still fight in the events she lost her wand and also defense classes, which she had abs and muscles to show off for, they didn't let her completely out of their sights though ever since she came to them. So she went ahead and started the whole high school online classes for those who couldn't get to school, and so far, she has been getting nothing but straight A's with how much she studies, unlike her cousin Sam that is.

So far, he had studied the last few weeks for his deal with Uncle Ron, his dad, that he had to come home with four A's and two thousand American dollars to buy his part of the deal so he could get his very own car, they had agreed that if she needed to go anywhere, Sam was to be her destinated Driver and to watch after her even though she was of age, all three were really just protective of her and she honestly did love that and just let it slide, which was strange for her since she usually hates being coddled to death, but she surmised it was because they weren't being rough with her either, they were honestly very gentle, especially after Bill had introduced her to them that very day.

"Hey Emerald, wanna come with Sam and I to get his first car?" Uncle Ron asked her as he walked back inside from working in his garden. She gave him a smile. "I'd love to Uncle." She said with a British tilt in her tone.

Moments later, they were in the car with Emerald in the front seat and they drove to Tranquility High school and waited. "So Uncle, you plan on messing with Sam today if he gets all his A's today?" She asked the man and he gave her his mischevious smirk and gave her a pat on the cheek almost lovingly, making her giggle at the man. Soon after they heard the bell ring and they waited for quite a while when Emerald suddenly spotted Sam running towards them excitedly, waving around his history report in his right hand and managed to scramble in the back seat before Sam smushed her even though he would never do any of the sorts otherwise he would have gotten a scolding from his dad should he crush Emerald with his weight.

"I got it! A-, but it's still an A right?!" He kept asking repeatedly, constantly shaking the paper in his dad's face. "Hold still Sam, I can't read it." He complained and Sam calmed down enough that he held the paper towards his dad who looked it through for a moment and then gave his son a smile. "Okay it's an A, we can go get your car," He said, making Sam practically bounce in his seat making Emerald giggle at him and he turned around and just gave her a teasing smirk.

A few minutes into the drive, you could see them driving through a parking lot of a Porsche Dealership that had Sam nearly squealing like a girl. "No no no no no Dad! No way are you serious?!" He screamed as he started looking around in excitement. "Yes I'm serious, you think I'm getting you a Porsche for your first car?" Uncle Ron said while chuckling at his son along with Emerald who giggled at her cousin who was currently pouting. "Oh Sam, you know you didn't save up enough money for a Porsche." She said with a giggle when Sam just gave her those puppy eyes as he pouted.

"You think that's funny huh, that's it, I'm not talking to you for the rest of the trip," Sam said as he crossed his arms and did ignore them during the ride just as they reached a scrap yard full of old and used cars and Emerald suddenly tensed up as if something was telling her they were being followed and she warily looked around but didn't notice a yellow beat up 1977 Camaro suddenly getting out of her eyesight, rather suspiciously. "Seriously dad?! You want me to be embarrassed by everyone for the rest of my life by getting a car from here, okay, see here, this car says 50-year-old virgin while this one says a 70-year-old, This will ruin my life with girls. " Sam said trying to explain to his father.

"In my time, I was just happy with just four wheels and an engine, always gotta follow the family motto, No Sacrifice, No Victory." Sam just grumbled at his father as Emerald watched in amusement, glad she wasn't getting a car from Uncle Ron even though with her inheritance, she could afford both her and Sam a really nice car but she didn't mention to them that she was rich, just that she had money saved up. She looked to see a bald-headed old somewhat old man that looked to be around her Uncle Ron's age came up. "Howdy folks, here to get a car today?" He asked them.

Uncle Ron just patted his son on the back and Emerald was weirded out when the man kept eyeing her like a piece of meat and shied herself behind Sam who immediately noticed and almost bristled at the old man. "Had to," Sam said quietly. The black man just clapped his hands happily, laughing. "Come now man, that practically makes us family, call me Uncle Bobby B baby." He said chuckling. Emerald immediately tuned them out when they started talking about all the nearby rust buckets in the lot when she spotted a beautiful beat up 1977 yellow with black twin stripes Camaro and made her way over to the car and observed around the machine.

To her, the car looked beautiful despite looking so beat up, it just needed some extensive washing and some fixing and it would look brand new but for the life of her, her magic started to swirl around the car almost protectively, like it was just a living being like her but hiding it's true disguise or something and she opened the car door gently and sat herself in the front seat and marveled at the leather feel of interior of the car and she noticed a sign that "Bee-otch" making her giggle softly. she put her thumb over the wheel, gently wiping off the dirt and noticed a humanoid almost like tattoo robotic face in the middle, leaning over the wheel, she gently rubbed her hand across the windshield. "You're not a normal car are you?" She asked it, well it felt more like a male to her for some reason and she nearly laughed when she felt the car almost freeze with shock and she patted the seat next to her, feeling him shiver at her touch.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I'm not a normal human either, I got certain abilities that I think you would be interested to want to know, I'll get Sam, he'll like you out of all the other cars here." She whispered to the car she was seated in and stick her head out and waved Sam over. "Hey, Sam! Come over and check this one out!" She said happily and then scooted over to let him in the driver seat.

Sam whirled his head over when he noticed Emerald wasn't with him anymore and saw her checking out a Yellow with twin racing stripes Camaro and saw her waving him over excitedly and bounced over to her, staring at the car in wonder. He pulled open the door and sat in and gently rubbed his thumb over the steering wheel and Emerald almost smirked when she felt the car shiver at her cousin's touch. "This is nice." He muttered and gave Emerald an excited grin. "This one is the right one Emerald, I can feel it." He said excitedly and then waved Uncle Ron over. "Dad! Come over and check this out!" He said happily as Uncle Ron and Bobby B made they're way over.

"Hey, this is a sweet ride, Sam. " Uncle Ron said as he admired the car. Sam nodded. "Yeah, it even it has twin racing stripes as well," Sam said to them. Bobby B chuckled. "Yeah it has twin racing stripes...wait a minute, I don't know nothin bout this car, Hey Manny! Come to check this car out man, what car is this?!" He yelled at his employee who was wiping his hands on a dirty rag raised his hands in mid-air and shrugged. "I dunno man, that car loco!" He said before going back inside. Emerald raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to Sam when Bobby B leered at her when he leaned on the door on her side.

"Well due to the structure of the car and custom paint, I'd say Five thousand." He said and both Sam and Emerald turned to Ron with pleading eyes but he shook his head sorrowfully. "Sorry, not paying over four." He said and Bobby B snapped his fingers and tapped on the door. "Alright, kids, out of the car!" He demanded of them, just as Sam got out of the car, the seat belt snapped almost snuggly over Emerald as if reluctant to let her go and she sighed. "Emerald, are you stuck?" Uncle Ron asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, I can't get out of this seatbelt for some reason." She struggled with the belt but the car gently rumbled in protest to let her go, making her almost whine out loud in indignation. And suddenly just when They kept struggling in opening the car doors to get her free, the car slammed open it's left door and knocked Bobby B onto the next car, a Fiesta she belatedly recall, almost knocking him to the ground, making her want to smirk but she raised her hands when she noticed her uncle and Sam looking at her in disapproval. "Wasn't me, I'm stuck remember." She said with an innocent look that she noticed a strange air of amusement surrounding the car, almost as if it was laughing at her or something making her glare at the steering wheel. "Ah it's alright man, I can just get my guy and bang this bitch right up baby, ha ha ha." He said, chuckling nervously but then the car started snapping the door closed and ranged its alarm loud to the point that had everyone covering their ears and all glass of all of the doors, minus her Uncle's car strangely enough to break and nearly cutting Emerald on the cheek, but that threat seem to be enough for Bobby.

He turned around, holding four fingers up shakily. "Four thousand!" He said fearfully and Emerald grinned at the car. What no one knew was a cloaked lanky tall man with silky long black hair down to his shoulders watching in a shaded corner, watching Emerald almost possessively.

* * *

 **Hello folks, here's chapter number two. Let me know what you think, I for one thought it was a bit challenging to write but thankfully I managed to get it done even though it seems a bit long but that's a bonus though, the next chapter will be up soon but it'll be a little while for me to publish it though, but it'll be worth it. Review me and let me know what you guy's thought of the chapter and in case you guy's wondered what happened to Bill Weasley, he went back to Britain to continue his actual job as a curse breaker for the Goblins. Hope you folks have a good day!**


End file.
